This is an on-going project examining the utility of the cocaine discrimination procedure as a human laboratory model of cocaine abuse liability. During the past year, we completed a study examining whether the discriminative stimulus effects of two CNS stimulants with differing pharmacological mechanisms of action are similar to those of cocaine. Cocaine-abusing volunteers were trained to discriminate between cocaine HCI (80 mg/70kg, P.O) and placebo. Five subjects completed the entire protocol. This study was presented at the 1996 Annual meeting of the College on Problems with Drug Dependence (abstract in press). A research report on this work will be submitted for consideration as a publication by April 97. We are also preparing a report on a retrospective analysis of all subjects who entered a cocaine discrimination study which examines individual differences in cocaine discrimination.